The invention relates to a buffer device for running mechanisms guided in rails with a damping element for cushioning and a retaining spring for retaining a running mechanism guided on the rail.
Foldable or slidable room dividers for dividing rooms, as depicted in FIG. 8 (see also WO 96/21788), have at least one displaceable door element which is connected to at least one further door element, generally by means of hinges, and is retained and guided rotatably on one door side in an upper running rail and a lower running or guide rail. FIG. 8 shows, by way of example, a room opening which can be closed by means of a door 201 and three door elements 2, 2xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x3 which are connected to one another via three hinges 209 in each case and can be folded relative to one another. As seen from the first door element 2, in folding doors normally every other door element 2, 2xe2x80x3, . . . is suspended and guided at the bottom. The door elements 2 and 2xe2x80x3 are therefore guided at the top in a running rail 4 and at the bottom in a guide groove 208. The door elements 2, 2xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x3 can consequently be displaced along the rail 4 while folded together.
In order to guide the door elements 2, 2xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x3, use is made, for example, of rails 4 and running mechanisms 6, as shown in FIG. 9 and disclosed in EP 0 733 766 A1. The rail 4, which is fastened to a wall 206 by means of a clip 211 and two screws 212, 213, has a downwardly open U-profile with feet pieces 402 along whose running surfaces 5 the wheels 8 of the running mechanism 6 roll.
FIG. 1 shows the rail 4 and the running mechanism 6 in the section Axe2x80x94A illustrated in FIG. 9. A door element 2 is connected to the running mechanism 6 by means of a fitting assembly comprising a securing means 3 and a connecting screw 1. The securing means 3 is connected to the door element 2 by four screws. The connecting screw 1, which is mounted rotatably in the securing means 3, is screwed into a thread 9 provided in the body 7 of the running mechanism 6.
FIG. 1 furthermore shows a known buffer device 100 which has a body 101 which is connected to a damping element 102 and a retaining spring 103. The buffer device 100 serves for the controlled stopping of the running mechanism 6 if the door element 2 is guided as far as the stop. This prevents the door element 2 from striking against the frame 202. The first door element 2 is frequently to be retained on the stop or in the frame, so that the further door elements 2xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x3, . . . can be unfolded in order to close the opening. In order to retain the door element 2 or the running mechanism 6 which -corresponds t is made of the retaining spring 103 which has been connected to the body 101 of the buffer device 100. If the running mechanism 6 runs up against the buffer device 100 or the damping element 102, the retaining spring 103 is run up on a cam 29 arranged in the form of a ramp on the running mechanism body 7, and snaps in behind it as soon as the running mechanism 6 contacts against the damping element 102.
The buffer device 100 which is shown comprises, as described above, a plurality of parts and has consequently to be produced and assembled with considerable outlay in various operations. The connection between the retaining spring 103 and the body 101 is regularly subjected to the action of a considerable force, which is why wear phenomena and deficient operational capability may occur prematurely.
The door element 2 is held firmly against a stop by the retaining spring 103 and can only be made to move again by the action of a force. The retaining force exerted by the retaining spring 103 may be too low or too high, depending on the application.
There is therefore fundamentally a relatively high outlay on maintenance in these known devices. Furthermore, the installation procedure is associated with a not inconsiderable outlay. This is because in order to instal the buffer device drill-holes have to be provided in the rail 4, through which drill-holes screws are guided which are connected to the buffer device.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a cost-effective and stable buffer device which can be fitted in a simple manner and enables a door element which is mounted in a displaceable manner to be cushioned while running and to be retained in a designated position.
This object is achieved by a buffer device with an approximately U-profile-shape body with a damping element for cushioning and a retaining spring for retaining a running mechanism which is guided on a rail. The body is punched from a metal element and has a tongue-shaped extension and a first wing piece and a second wing piece. The tongue-shaped extension forms a retaining spring for retaining a running mechanism. The two wing-shaped pieces retain the damping element. Further advantageous refinements of the invention are discussed below.
The buffer device according to the invention, which can be fitted in a convenient manner with little outlay, enables running mechanisms which are connected to displaceable door elements to be cushioned while running and to be retained in a designated position in such a way that a flush connection of the first door element to the frame is assured as being maintained while door elements are being opened and closed. Only by a relatively powerful pulling movement can the first door element be detached again from the buffer device and slid away. The buffer device can be manufactured cost-effectively from a single metal plate and can be completed by a damping element. Since the retaining spring is preferably a component part of the body of the buffer device, in addition to the outlay on production being reduced the device is highly stable. Furthermore, the retaining spring can be produced separately from the body of the buffer device, which body is formed according to the invention, and can subsequently be connected to said body in a non-positive manner, preferably by rivets or screws.
In a preferred refinement of the invention, the retaining spring can optionally be prestressed, allowing the force with which the door element 2 is retained against the stop to be adjusted.